


forever yours, faithfully

by elsanoelle



Series: let me go home [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Avengers Infinity War, Post-Avengers4, Rimming, Smut, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanoelle/pseuds/elsanoelle
Summary: Tony and Steve gets interrupted mid-way through sex and they don't take it well. Fortunately, it was for a very good reason.





	forever yours, faithfully

**Author's Note:**

> the original draft was nearly 80% different from this one that it could have been a standalone one-shot lol. took me long enough to finish, but i like the theme that i ended up sticking to. hope you enjoy this one :)

 

Tony drags in a ragged breath as he gasps, tilting his head back in pure bliss.

He hooks one arm back to caress his husband's hair.

“Ohhhhh Steve, _honey yes yes yes yes.._ ” Tony chants erotically, applying the slightest bit of pressure against Steve's head wedged between his ass cheeks with his tongue jabbing Tony's hole over and over. As his knees weaken, Tony's hardened cock twitches and heavily hangs between his thighs, steadily leaking precome onto their silk sheets. The occasional friction he gets when the tip of his dick touches the surface of the bed, on top the fantastic rim job he was receiving, was driving him crazy.

Given that he's already come twice tonight having thoroughly fucked Steve less than hour ago, it was a rarity for him to get hard again in such a short span of time.

But he is.

And nobody was complaining.

He grabs an asscheek impatiently to encourage Steve to get on with it, but Steve swats him away with a slight groan.

"Let me do all the work okay? 'S your turn to enjoy the night, mister," Steve hums before he presses a thumb into Tony's puffy, loosened rim and the digit slides into the slick hole without resistance. That elicits another dirty moan from Tony which goes straight to Steve's groin. He groans and bites the hard flesh of Tony's ass, making his husband yelp. "You fucked me so good earlier sweetheart, letting me ride you, filling me up as I come over and over. Now let me show my best fella a good time, alright?" Steve continues suckling at his husband's entrance hungrily, saliva dripping out the corners of his mouth as he tongues the swollen rim, flicking his tongue over and over again to taste, and diving in to open.

Tony hangs his head low, the muscles around his shoulder blades bunching up and straining as his back arches into the immense pressure focused on his ass. Lately, going for Round 3 in the same night was an occasion that came very far in between. His body appears to be up with the programme tonight though, as he could feel heat coiling in his stomach again, an orgasm building up steadily. 

"Baby, come on don't be a tease. Can't - can't wait. Let me have that pretty cock of yours."

"On your side, sweetheart," Steve murmurs with a curl on his lips as he easily manhandles Tony.

Steve presses his larger, muscular body against Tony's sweaty back once they were both on their sides, and he tilts Tony's face towards him to kiss him sweetly. Tony sighs into his lips, leaning eagerly with an open mouth and twinning his tongue to Steve's. As their mouths seal in a passionate erotic kiss, Steve lifts Tony's leg to nestle his steel hard erection under his husband's balls, rutting against his perineum and cock.

The larger man coils one strong arm over Tony's shoulder across his chest, tangling his fingers between the dog tags that Tony wears, once belonging to him, and he rubs the cold steel against the bud of Tony's nipples. As they kiss slowly, wetly, he fingers Tony a few more times to make sure he was ready before he moves to line his hardened cock with more lubricant. When Steve draws back, he smiles to see Tony chasing his lips, wanting more. 

"Want my cock now Daddy?" He whispers as he lazily rubs Tony's entrance, dripping and slick.

"Uh huh," Tony replies, almost whiny, childlike. "Want you to fuck me hard baby."

"Alright then. But you gotta let me know if -"

"Honey," Tony interrupts Steve with another kiss, wet and sloppy as he cups Steve's jaw, drawing him in. "It's our anniversary. We've been married for 5 years, and you've been making love to me for much longer than that. You know what I like, what I can take. Let's christen our new vibranium-reinforced bed, - love it by the way, best anniversary present ever - and make the most out of that sound-proof spell I got us for tonight." Tony chuckles lowly at the last thought, remembering that horrendous ordeal of having their four year old walking in on them mid-coitus about a month back because poor Petey thought wolves were howling that night.

"I'm gonna scream your name as you ram that steel dick of yours into my ass until sunrise," Tony says, low and husky. "How's that sound?"

"Fuck," Steve hisses, rutting his dick against Tony's perineum, grazing Tony's balls and their cocks bounce off against each other. "Love making you feel good Tony, calling my name. Love it that you're so loud, that I make you feel that way."

"Then you should really be nicer to Strange. Maybe he'll pull a spell or two for us more often than just for our anniversary night. You can fuck me without worrying about waking Peter and the entire town 10 miles away."

Steve frowns a little. "Can we _not_ talk about Stephen Str -"

Tony captures Steve's lips again, slow and soft in a way to apologize. He knows, _oh he knows_. "Okay, okay enough talk - Now come on, soldier. Who's your Daddy?"

Steve doesn't answer but he obediently reaches for the bottle of lube, generously slicks himself up before lining himself against Tony's hole. He carefully hooks an arm under Tony's knees and rests it on his thigh as he eased the tip of his cock past his tight ring of muscle. Steve became thankful that the topic of their wizard friend came up; it helped kill the mood a little, because Tony cries out so dirtily when he slides in his big cock that he would have came right there and then, even before properly bottoming out. Focusing on his mission of giving Tony a real treat, Steve takes the loud whimpers as encouragement.

"Let's get this show on the road then, Mr. Stark," he whispers, as he starts fucking his husband of five years and lover for most of his life. He drags his hips back and pounds into Tony's ass, hot and clinging to his cock.

For a moment, the only sounds that were audible were their heavy panting and the slap of skin on skin.

But out of nowhere, a loud rattling pierces through the night and Steve's steady rhythm falters a little as his head jerks up to the sound. He quickly sources it, his eyes darting to the second drawer of their mahogany nightstand.

"Ignore it, probably some - _fuck I don't care_ , j-just don't stop baby please. Fuckmefuckmefuckme," Tony begs to the rhythm of Steve's hips thrusting into him. Steve dutifully complies, jabbing Tony's prostate over and over again in an increasingly rapid motion. Soon the rattling sound of the phone was drowned by Tony's moans and Steve was quickly inching closer to his 5th? 6th orgasm? Didn't matter. His balls were tightening and he knew he was going to blow his load anytime now.

"Daddy - I'm, I'm close. Can I come in you, please," Steve gasps as he suckles Tony's neck, his hip thrusting quickly losing rhythm, because he was dangerously tipping over the edge that it began to hurt.

"Fill me up, sunshine. Come in my ass baby, come on."

"Daddy I'm com- oh Tony I'm coming, ugh -"

 

 

 

 

"Oh - _god_. MY EYES OH GOD."

Tony and Steve froze, literally stopped breathing as their eyes snap open to the cry.

They balk.

A portal was conjured right by their bedside and they were face to face with Bucky Barnes palming his eyes with both his flesh and metal hands, Dr Stephen Strange standing next to him with the most unimpressed expression on his face and Wong chuckling in the background, hands tucked across his chest, unperturbed by the sight.

"What the fuck?! WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE?!" Tony screams.

As he panics, he pushes himself up, forgetting that Steve was 2 seconds away from coming into his ass. The movement was enough to tip the soldier over and he comes like a geyser halfway into Tony's ass and all over the man's thighs as he pulls out. He tries so hard not to make a sound, given how the moment went from erotically passionate to downright embarrassing but he lets out a silent groan. Using the blankets that were kicked to the edge of the bed to hastily wipe off the traces of semen, he then conceals his husband's nakedness that was directly exposed to three other men, one of whom Steve made no effort of concealing his utter dislike against.

Tony watches over his shoulder in horror as he sees Steve's death stare under his long blond lashes. Even though the icy blue eyes weren't directed at him, Tony gulps as he pulls the blanket closer to his chest, calculating in his head how fast Steve could leap over and him and strangle the Sorcerer Supreme for interrupting their lovemaking.

Steve could absolutely do it.

"Could have saved us all the trauma if you'd just answer the damn phone." Stephen says, patting Bucky on his metal shoulder. The former assassin had fully turned his back against the husbands, still clearly traumatised for having witness his best friends in a state of coupling.

"This, better be an emergency Strange, or so help me God," Steve threatens low and dangerously, almost growling without finishing his sentence.

"Are you two decent yet? Steve?" Bucky desperately calls over his shoulders. 

"Yeah kinda. What's up guys? It's actually," - Tony glances at the hologram watch on the wall - "legitimately  _fucking_ o'clock right now on this side of the world. You guys have 20 seconds to tell us why you're all here and interrupting my husband trying to come in my ass on our anniversary."

"OH YOU HAD TO GO THERE, TONES," Rhodey yells out of nowhere. A hearty, booming laugh follows suit, and Tony could tell it was Thor. He got even more confused as he makes out Nat's voice in the background and a few other people having a conversation - Bruce? Clint? Tony maps out the background and recognises that they were in the Sanctum. Tony finally sits up, paying more attention to the situation. 

"Trust me **everyone**  knows it's your anniversary and nobody in the next room wanted to make this house call." Strange deadpans. "Barnes drew the shortest straw."

"What _the fuck_ is going on?" Tony shouts and enunciates each word, so confused and angry. "Why is everyone -"

"Wanda's gone into labor, Tony," Rhodey says, walking into the portal frame. " _That's_ why we're all here."

"WHAT?" Steve and Tony says together in unison.

"You heard me. Your baby's on the way, guys," Rhodey says, beaming the biggest, proudest smile across his face.

"But she's ... only due two months from now! Right?" Tony cries in disbelief, turning to his husband for confirmation but Steve was already halfway out of bed and into his sweatpants. "Where is she? How's the baby?" Tony asks desperately, returning his gaze to his best friend.

"Baby's fine, Wanda's fine," Bucky assures. "Helen and Bruce are with her and the doctors right now. Everyone's stable, pal. Look Jim and I tried to call you two like six million times when her water first broke but you weren’t responding at all. When we couldn't even get through that, we got worried so we called Strange. When he told us about that sound muffling spell shit you guys had on, we decided to rally the troops before we came and got you. You know, give you guys just a bit more time to - _fool around_ and all that."

Tony finally breathes properly, slapping his forehead in relief. _Baby's fine_ , he repeats continuously in his head to keep his anxiety levels low.

"By the way Doc, can you portal me to Wakanda after this? I might need Shuri to give me another brain wipe to get that image-"

"Let's not waste more time. I'll get Peter," Steve interrupts in a no-nonsense tone as he makes his way out of the room. He stops at the door and turns to the Sorcerer Supreme. "Thank you, everyone. For letting us know and uh, coming to get us. Dr Strange, I'm sorry, I was out of line earlier."

"It's fine. Can't imagine anyone appreciating being barged in like that. Certainly not me."

Steve nods. "Could we have some privacy please before we comm you fellas back in to get us?"

Stephen doesn't answer and just circles his sling-ring and the orange-rimmed portal vanishes, leaving the bedroom dark again. 

" _Fuck_ ," Tony breathes out. 

"Get dressed, sweetheart. We gotta go," Steve says, his hands on the door knob.

"She's ..." Tony starts, but shakes his head. He clasps his hands to his mouth, grinning into it as he finally breaks into a teary happy laugh. "Steve, she's here. Our baby's finally here. Fuck we're gonna be parents to a newborn baby. Oh man. Peter's gonna freak out!" 

Steve sighs fondly as he walks back to the bed and cups his hands over his husband's, kissing Tony sweetly on the forehead. "Come on, Tony, lets go. Let's go get our boy and bring our daughter home."

"We haven't even agreed on a name!" Tony suddenly remembers as he slaps his cheek that Steve immediately kisses. 

"I've picked one out, and it was actually your idea."

" _My_ idea? What are we wanna call her?"

 

 

 

 

"Morgan."

 

 

 

 

" _Steve_ ...."

"Pepper would have loved it. Our daughter is going to grow up as brilliant and kind-hearted as her father, and strong, independent and lovely like her biological mother."

"Damn it Steve, she's yours too. She's _ours_. I can't stress enough -"

"I know, Tony. We've been over this. I'm 100% in love with our baby the day we heard her heartbeat. She may not have my blood, and she may even be enhanced given that her surrogate can literally fly, read minds and lift buildings. There is nothing conventional about this but I love you Tony, and I'm with you."

"Til the end of the line huh?"

Steve kisses him deeply, savouring the taste of his lips.

"You bet, mister."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> in case there is any confusion, biologically the baby is tony and pepper's. how, since pepper got dusted and never came back ? stay tuned for that one :) also, i know there's been some hate towards wanda for what she did in AOU but i really am not a hater of her character at all. i had some doubts of making her Tony and Steve's surrogate, but it made most sense. again, all will be explained in future posts (i hope lol sometimes my brain just won't cooperate) 
> 
>  
> 
> anyhoo, hope you liked the new addition to the Stark-Rogers family! Leave me some love, some thoughts and comments if you do ^__^
> 
>  
> 
> title from : journey - faithfully
> 
>  


End file.
